infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous: Festival of Blood
''inFamous: Festival of Blood is a stand alone downloadable ''inFamous title. The game currently costs $4.99/£3.81 ($2.49/£1.90 with PS Plus) on PSN, and was released on October 25th, 2011. Description Vampires have overrun New Marais and Cole MacGrath has been bitten. He has one night to find and kill the Head Vampire and save the city or he will remain a vampire forever.inFAMOUS 2: Festival of Blood Drowns PSN in October Zeke's Story Pyre Night Taking place during the events of inFamous 2, Festival of Blood opens with Zeke sitting in a bar reading what appears to be a vampire comic. He spots a woman approaching the counter who orders a beer, to which he also orders one and offers to pay for her beer as well. The woman claims that she's capable of paying for her own beer, to which Zeke simply replies "Good, glad to hear it, you can get the next round". He looks her over and notices that she isn't from New Marais, so he decides to tell a story to try woo her. Reluctant to listen to Zeke, the woman ignores him and claims that she has better things to do than spend time with someone that reads "kiddie books". Zeke then claims that his so-called "kiddie book" helped him save Cole from eternal damnation. Gaining interest by his mention of Cole, the woman sits down to hear his story. He asks if she's ever heard of Pyre Night, to which she replies that she hasn't, and he begins his story. Zeke explains that Pyre Night is an event in New Marais where the citizens "go certifiably ape-shit" for the festivities. They string up demonic balloons, dress up as monsters and ghouls and get drunk to celebrate this event. But it seems that not all of these people have a good time. Cole MacGrath soon hears screams for help emerging from beneath the cathedral. He makes his way through the catacombs looking for any civilians in trouble, and soon finds at a woman calling for help, but when he tries to assist her, she quickly knocks him out. A group of vampires then proceed to drag him into a room containing a female vampire's carcass. Waking up and surrounded by vampires, Cole's neck is cut, allowing droplets of his blood to drip into the corpses mouth. As the vampires watch the ceremony, the blood awakens the vampire. Thrusting herself at Cole, the vampire bites his neck and drinks his blood, slowly rejuvenating her body until she becomes a beautiful red-haired woman. Cole then collapses to the floor as the vampires in the room begin chanting the resurrected vampires name: Bloody Mary. Cole slowly gets to his feet while Bloody Mary adjusts to her resurrection. She tells Cole that come sunrise, he will be her slave and that there’s nothing he can do to change that. Cole tries to fight Mary, but she raises her hand, stopping him, stating that she will not allow it as she has control over his actions. She begins to make her way out of the catacombs, with Cole following closely behind, at one point he is accosted by one of Mary's minions and, noticing that the Amp is missing from his backpack, pulls a cross out of a nearby coffin, creating a makeshift stake. After disposing of the vampires in the catacombs, Cole follows Bloody Mary to the surface of New Marais. Eight Hours Before Sunrise Outside Fort Philippe, a party girl approaches Cole, looking for directions, when, suddenly out of instinct, Cole runs to her, biting her neck and drinking her dry. Telepathically, Mary contacts Cole to tell him about his new abilities. He learns the Shadow Swarm, which allows him to reconstitute his DNA into a swarm of bats, letting him fly above the streets of the city. Then Bloody Mary informs him that “her vampire minions” will be testing him throughout the night, stating that she “wants to see what he can do”. Cole phones Zeke and tells him what has happened. Zeke laughs at first, asking if “teenage girls suddenly find him irresistible”. It isn't until Cole goes into more detail that Zeke realizes just how serious the situation is and begins to help Cole work out how to kill Bloody Mary and cure his vampirism. Cole makes his way to Smut Triangle where he is accosted by a group of Bloody Mary's minions. Speaking to Zeke, Cole learns that the cities Cathedral is named after the priest that had stopped Bloody Mary years before. As he reaches the Father Ignatius' statue, Bloody Mary sends a group of Harpies to attack him. Dispatching them, he heads to the Clock Tower where he watches a shadow theater show, which tells of Bloody Mary's time in New Marais, how Father Ignatius rallied the city against her, and that he was buried with the one weapon that could stop her, the Barbed Cross. Zeke quickly locates Father Ignatius' grave. However when Cole arrives at the graveyard he finds that two of Bloody Mary's Firstborns have beaten him to it, while Cole battles against one, the second one has escaped with the cross. Before he has chance to give chase, Cole is overcome, hearing Bloody Mary's voice inside his head. She berates him, asking why does he wants to hurt her, and tells him about all the power he now has as a vampire. Using one of these new powers, Vampire vision, Cole proceeds to track down the Firstborns hiding in the Pyre Night crowds. Discovering them, Cole then tracks the Firstborn with the Barbed Cross back to the catacombs. Defeating the Firstborn and a hoard of Bloody Mary's minions beneath the city, Cole finds the Barbed Cross' box. Though empty, it gives details of how the cross was made. A core of sacred wood, edged in silver from King Solomon's temple, dipped in holy water blessed by the Pope of New Marais. Four Hours Before Sunrise Returning to the catacombs beneath New Marais in search of the Barbed Cross, Cole finds secret doors with elevators behind them, each containing tanks of white phosphorus ready to be lifted to the city above. Between them, Cole and Zeke figure out Bloody Mary's plan to burn New Marais to the ground, allowing her to finally have her revenge on the city that had burned her so many years before. Cole then destroys the elevators, and makes his way back to Mary's crypt where he finds details of Mary's early life and how she had been on her death bed when an admirer turned her into a vampire, though the Barbed Cross is still nowhere to be found. One Hour Before Sunrise As Cole makes his way back out of the catacombs, Zeke informs him that "a big old bloodsucker" has the Barbed Cross and is circling round the area. Meeting up with his best friend, Cole watches the Firstborn fly from roof to roof before chasing after him. Catching up with him, Cole attempts to fight, but is stopped telepathically by Bloody Mary, who informs him that he should be “kissing the hem of her dress” for the gift she has given him. Resuming the chase, Cole manages to harm the Firstborn, but once again Bloody Mary stops him, informing him that her patience is wearing thin. Cole then finally tracks down and defeats the Firstborn. Combining his amp and the Barbed Cross, Cole makes his way across town to confront Bloody Mary, while Zeke heads beneath the city to collect the white phosphorus bombs. Cole then proceeds to fight Bloody Mary (and her minions) across the city. He later ends up finally hitting her with an Ionic Storm as she hovers above Father Ignatius statue. The force of the storm shatters the statue and the ground around it, throwing Bloody Mary into the catacombs below. Ten Minutes Before Sunrise Telling Cole to watch the exit, Zeke starts arming the bombs he had recovered from around the catacombs, whilst Cole defends him from vampires trying to stop them. Aware of the danger, Bloody Mary tries to flee, only to be stopped by Cole. Once the bombs are primed, Zeke and Cole make a break for the exit. Unfortuately, just as they reach the stairs back to the surface, the sun begins to rise. Cole, still in his vampiric form, begins to disintigrate and catch fire. As Zeke turns to assist his friend, he sees Bloody Mary trying to escape from the catacombs, causing him to quickly detonate the bombs, killing Mary and ending Cole's vampiric nightmare. His story complete, Zeke appears to have suitably impressed the woman. They are making plans to go to his place, where he promises to show her what he can do with a "feather and an electric tooth brush" when Cole walks in. Requesting his friend's help in retrieving his Amp from a pool, Cole is cut short by Zeke who, after pointing at his companion, explains he's "kinda busy here man". The woman then volunteers to help, tipping Zeke off that she is more interested in Cole. As she and Cole leave the bar, she turns around and thanks Zeke for the story saying it was "very educational" before flashing her vampire fangs, causing Zeke to scream. Trivia * This is the first game in the inFamous series in which Zeke is fully rendered without his glasses. * Cole loses the Amp in the beginning, replacing it with a broken casket lid with the design of a cross on it and a triangular shard of wood tacked to the end. He eventually attaches Ignatius's Barbed Cross to it. ** This is a reference to two of the primary tools of Vampire hunters: a stake to kill a vampire and a cross to act like a shield. * The game takes place over the course of eight hours. * Originally, Cole's victims blood splashed all around them when he was drinking, however, this was cut from the final version. (This is seen in the credits) **In the "Witness the Resurrection", the PEGI rating is 16, suggesting that Sucker Punch may have toned down the content in the game, as opposed to the PEGI rating of 18 and ESRB of M in the Gamescom trailer. The final rating for ESRB is now T. * Cole can't make moral choices in his vampire state, as being a vampire, he is naturally evil. He also can't access his Ionic Powers. His Blasts, Bolts, Grenades, and Rockets do change over time. ** Cole only uses Ionic Storm once in his battle with Bloody Mary. * The silhouette of Cole in the inFamous logo during the trailer is posed differently. The silhouette is seen facing forward, with both arms open. * There is a free dynamic theme exclusively for PlayStation Plus or for those who pre-ordered the game. The theme shows Cole in his vampire state with bright red Ionic Storms striking all around him hinting that it takes place after Cole retrieved the final blast core but before the final decision. * In the teaser, Cole appears to be neutrally aligned judging by the color of his shirt. Also, his lightning is blue but in-game it is predominantly orange. ** In game, Cole appears to be locked at Infamous Rank, as he has orange lightning, and when not fighting or running, he stands in the InFAMOUS 2 Infamous Rank pose. But some pedestrians will still cheer for Cole as if he was Hero Rank. He stood in his Hero Rank pose and his lightning was blue in the brief period of the game set before he was turned into a vampire. * It was revealed in a video demo for Festival of Blood that Cole would indeed gain new powers with his vampirism. Such as: ** Shadow Swarm, unlike other Ionic powers, does not require an Ionic Charge. Instead, there is a new mechanic called the "Corruption Meter", which can be filled up by doing things such as biting civilians and staking Vampires, though it will drain over time as Cole digests the blood. The Corruption Meter is stylized to look like a beating heart, and replaces both the Karmic Meter and Ionic Charge slot. * The Bayou, Gas Works and Flood Town districts are not visited in the game, but are accessible via a glitch. * The game has introduced new features to the UGC. You can now create cut-scenes and add SFX like pyrotechnics and lighting to your missions. * After you complete 15 UGC missions you will unlock the Full Vampire Skin. Its shows Cole in the Infamous rank outfit with pointed ears, blood veins and blood on his clothes. This presumably is what Cole would have looked like if he had not saved himself. * The game also makes a reference to the first game in that there is a bar that advertises drinks. One of the drinks is called "Sasha's Black Tonic", referencing Sasha's black tar. * Like InFamous 2 there are Easter Egg movies being shown at the theaters in Smut Triangle. The following movies shown on Pyre night are: ** Street Sucker III (Street Fighter III) - US Version ** Scar Craft 2 (StarCraft II) ** Assassin's Bleed (Assassin' Creed) ** L.A. Gore (L.A. Noire) ** Call of Bloody: Black Bleed (Call of Duty: Black Ops) - US version ** Red Dead Vampires (Red Dead Redemption) ** Die Cooper 4: Vampire Thieves (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) ** Unstaked: Vampires Deception (Uncharted 3: Drake Deception) ** Modern Gorefare (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) ** Mass Infect 3 (Mass Effect 3) ** Dead Face (Dead Space) * There are several references to the events of InFamous 2, including Joseph Bertrand III and Militia propaganda posters, pedestrians mentioning the Corrupted, and Rebels are seen on the streets.Very few cops are seen around the city, and the damage created by The Beast when Cole and Zeke launched the thermo-nuclear missile at him, is also present. ** Civilians will sometimes say "He's alive!" when they see Cole. * In the background during the intro, you can hear Fade Away, the song that played over the InFamous 2 end credits, while in the ending scene, you can hear Silent Melody, the song that played over the original InFamous end credits. * Different parts of the festival will trigger different music, for example, in one area, there is a radio that plays rock and roll music. * During this game, neither Nix or Kuo are seen or mentioned. Gallery Festival of Blood.jpg|Promotional poster art VampireCole.png|Cole in his Vampire State. Inf2_FOB Cole.JPG|Cole feeds on a Citizen. FoBGameplay.png|A screen of Festival of Blood's Gameplay. Campp.JPG|The vampires who kidnap Cole. Bloody_Mary._Corpse.jpg|Bloody Mary's corpse NewVampireAmp.jpg|Cole along with the stake, his new Amp. FOB theme.png|The PlayStation dynamic theme. RenderMary.jpg|One of Bloody Mary's Harpie's FOBRadar.jpg|The improved radar sense in Festival of Blood VampireCole.jpg|Cole using Induction Grind in Festival of Blood. MaraisFestival.jpg|New Marais, in Festival of Blood CrowdMarais.jpg|The Pyre Night revellers. Untitledblood54.png|The pause menu in FoB. FOB_Cole.jpg|Vampire Cole avoiding sunlight. Vamp_cole.JPG|Cole's Full Vampire Skin. Vamp_cole_2.JPG FoB-Logo.png|The Original Logo. FOB_Zeke's_Bar.jpg|Zeke's Bar Concept Art. FOB_Catacombs_Concept_Art_1.jpg|The Catacombs Concept Art. FOB_Catacombs_Concept_Art.jpg FOB_Mary's_Chamber_Concept.jpg|Bloody Mary's Chamber Concept Art. Teaser Trailer 300px|GamesCom 2011 Trailer 300px|Witness the Resurrection Cutscene Trailer References es:InFamous 2 Festival of Blood Category:Real world Category:Festival of Blood Category:InFamous 2 Category:DLC Category:InFamous Series Category:Game